


A Shot in the Dark

by discospock (consultingasshat)



Series: Spirk Ficlets [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, this is sickeningly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingasshat/pseuds/discospock
Summary: Just a little slice of life ficlet of our favorite space husbands being cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon prompt on my tumblr: "Could you do some spirk cuddling?"

Jim keyed in the codes to his room, careful to keep his steps soft as he walked through the door, not wanting to wake Spock if he had decided to go to sleep early while waiting for Jim to finish up extra paperwork. He grinned as he saw dark familiar eyes blinking at him from under the fluffy duvet, feeling a muted warmth spill into his mind through their bond.

“Hey, love.”

“Hello. It is cold.”

Jim snorted, heading towards the temperature controls. “You want me to turn it up?”

“No. I desire for you come to bed. You are always very warm.” Spock’s voice was muffled, but his eyes were bright, and Jim froze for a few seconds before he started laughing.

“You sneaky Vulcan. Let me brush my teeth and get changed and I’ll be right there.”

Soon Jim was sliding under the covers, immediately tangling his feet up with Spock’s. He looked down at Spock’s shirt, happiness flooding through him as he recognized one of his old Academy shirts. Though he’d never admit it, Spock loved wearing Jim’s clothes, and there had been more than one instance of Jim walking into their room to find Spock curled up, asleep, in Jim’s old sweatshirt and pajama pants patterned with little starships.

“I love it when you wear my clothes, you know.” Jim scooted closer to Spock, until their noses were almost touching. “It’s cute.”

“Vulcans are not cute, Jim.” Spock said, but the smile in his voice belied his words.

“I disagree, because you most certainly are.” Jim grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Spock’s nose just to see the emerald flush spread across his cheeks. “How do you feel about lovebug?”

“Excuse me?”

“For a pet name.” Jim said, moving his head back so he could look at Spock without going cross-eyed. Since they had become boyfriends, and more recently bondmates, Jim always tried to come up with increasingly creative pet names to call Spock, even if it was sometimes just to make Spock amused.

“It… is interesting.”

Jim giggled.

“Okay, okay, I can take that hint. What about… sweet pea?”

Spock wrinkled his nose just a tiny bit and Jim laughed, shoulders shaking as he dropped his head into the crook of Spock’s neck.

“Yeah, I didn’t think you’d go for that one.” Jim smiled as he felt a kiss pressed to the top of his head. “Okay, time to sleep, we’ve got a very exciting day of space-travel tomorrow.”

“Jim, you cannot know for sure-”

Jim cut Spock off with a pressing kiss, taking his time to pull away.

“Every day is very exciting with you.” Jim said softly. Spock flushed green again, but didn’t say anything else, and Jim smiled as he pulled Spock into his arms. “You wanna be the little spoon?”

Spock nodded into his collarbone, and Jim commanded the lights down to zero percent as they got themselves situated. He wrapped his arm around Spock’s middle, sighing with contentment as he fit his palm right over Spock’s heart, feeling the reassuring rhythm there. Spock tangled his fingers with Jim’s, his hand cool and smooth.

“Jim?” Spock’s voice was soft in the darkness.

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Would you ever consider getting married in the human fashion?”

Jim stopped breathing for a few seconds.

“I did not mean to upset you.” Spock said, voice laced with regret, and Jim jolted back to reality.

“You-you didn’t. Just…” He pressed his forehead to the back of Spock’s neck and pushed all his feelings through their bond, trying to project how much every single part of his brain was screaming _yes_.

Spock sucked in a breath. When he spoke, he sounded reverent. “Oh.”

“I know we’re already Vulcan married but we- we could get rings.” Jim couldn’t even begin to express how much it would mean to him, but he was positive Spock understood from the way he pressed himself closer to Jim’s chest. “I can’t believe you proposed to me in bed.”

“To be truthful, I was not planning on it.”

Jim smiled, pressing a kiss to Spock’s shoulder.

“A flight of fancy caught you, then?”

Spock made a noncommittal humming sound, and Jim laughed softly, tugging Spock impossibly closer in his arms.

“I love you, you know.”

“I am aware.”

“Hey! Don’t you Han Solo me right now, you just proposed.” Jim said, softening his words with a smile that Spock couldn’t see, but the burst of warmth in his head let him know Spock felt it anyways.

“I love you too, ashayam.”

And that was how Jim fell asleep, head full of affection and arms full of Spock, with a _yes_ still resounding in the air around them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! you can find me on tumblr at @rosegoldspock


End file.
